Episode 118
Episode 118 is an episode of Drunken Peasants. Highlights *G Man preaching in Jew York. *Brett Keane as a feminist? *Christian wackjob places hex on Caitlyn Jenner. *Modern art is a lie. Videos Played * Preaching the truth in New york City!!!!! * Feminism - Why Atheists Hate Feminist Women * Cops at Walmart * Why is Modern Art so Bad? * John MacArthur: what should you do if YOU get persecuted? * RWW News: Robertson: Adult Films Lead To Demonic Possession * NAACP woman not a real blackie (can't find) * Parents: Rachel Dolezal being dishonest, deceptive * Ohio man plans to enter St. Louis Zoo with gun Saturday * RWW News: Rick Santorum Says Legalizing Gay Marriage Is A Violation Of The Establishment Clause * AUDIO BOOK AVAILABLE (Jesus, the Eternal Bridegroom) - Gail reads Satan scene * Pastor Stephen Anderson Wants Caitlyn Jenner To Die, Because God's Love Start of the Show They started off with introducing Scotty's replacement Scotty Cena. SC had a huge pottymouth. The reason why Scotty wasn't here was so he could hang with his fake girlfriend. The first video they played was G Man preaching Creationism in New York. Everyone on the street was trying to get away from him. Next up, they found a video of Brett Keane becoming a feminist because some atheists don't like them, as the atheists who don't are just jealous virgins who hate women, obviously. He used the usual "atheist do this" argument for the entire video. Then they played a video where Josh Feuerstein formed a crazy conspiracy theory from the fact that a Walmart was being closed and police were there. Of course, the police must obviously be planning something on a national level. He claimed he could see military equipment, but of course he doesn't show it. The video was shot on his iPhone Red One Camera. Middle of the Show They played a video of this asshole conservative who said art turned to shit after the good old days because of liberals (even though art is completely subjective). Next, they played a Wretched video about how much Christians are being persecuted. Satanic interferences interrupted the show. Then they played a video of Pat Robertson on how demons could be the cause of all things that asshole Christians think is bad. They talked about Dusty Rhodes' death. They played another news story about how some female NAACP member disguised themself as black when they were really white, and watched an interview of the parents of this person. Next, they showed how gun nuts are getting more desperate by taking their guns to the zoo. Lastly, they watched a Glenn Beck video was played of him talking to Rick Santorum about how gays are oppressing Christians. These people can't realize it's the other way around. End of the Show They showed a video where Gail discusses her book. Lastly, they watched a preaching by a transphobic, hateful asshole. Quotes * "It's both entertaining and horrifying at the same time." ''- Ben * ''"Your standard for evidence is the depth of a puddle." - TJ * "I'm Mexican now." - TJ * "Gail, you need to wear a tinfoil hat." - Jesus Trivia * Scotty Cena is the true Scotty, according to TJ and Ben. * Monica causes tension between the peasants. * Scotty gets sexual pleasure from violence, according to TJ and Ben. * Brett Keane may be a feminist (he utilized feminist arguments - "the atheist community are misogyonerds!"). * Gail is in the bible, according to her. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes